Déjame llevarte
by nightlyblue
Summary: Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zelda, la música no es tan buena, el ambiente le asfixia pero no se puede ir, así que Link está buscando un rincón donde quedarse solo un momento. No lo conseguirá pero, a decir verdad, no es del todo malo. Ghiralink.


**Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Yo sólo poseo el gran amor a mi otp que me permite hacer estos escritos raros.**

 **Adventencias: Yaoi. No me había pasado por la mente poner advertencias pero ya vino alguien a enojarse conmigo porque quizá esperaba algo diferente. Creo que me hice a la costumbre de que siempre me leían las mismas personas o no me leía nadie xD Bueno, esto es un GhiraLink, si no les gusta pues lo lamento :s, les deseo suerte encontrando algo más de su otp, que creo que este fandom es vasto y algo debe haber por ahí... a menos que sea de esta pareja en español xD**

La mayoría de la gente que le conocía le tenía cierta estima y en alta consideración, su mejor amiga era popular y conseguía hablar fácilmente con casi cualquier persona, incluso el sujeto que en algún momento lo molestaba, lo había puesto en su lugar y encima con sus increíbles habilidades discursivas había logrado que le diera la oportunidad de agradarle y ahora hasta eran amigos.

Sin embargo, estando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, con su casa infestada de gente, las luces tenues y el ruido que resonaba por todos lados, no conseguía sentirse cómodo, prefería evadir a la mayoría de personas y justo en ese momento se deslizaba entre los montones de cuerpos en busca de un rincón en el cual estarse solo un rato. Se sentía terriblemente asfixiado.

Abrió la puerta al despacho del padre de Zelda, esperando que no hubiera nadie pero… ¡Oh!

-Grahim –dijo cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

El chico alto de nívea cabellera se dio la vuelta sacudiendo suavemente su sedosa mata de cabello, apartando la vista del ventanal por el que entraba la luz de una luna en cuarto menguante, ligera pero aún luminosa.

-Link –tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de seguir-. Diría que me sorprende verte aquí –extendió uno de sus brazos para marcar que con "aquí" se refería al tipo de fiesta que transcurría afuera-, pero supongo que era de esperarse ya que eres el mejor amigo de Zelda. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

El chico de ojos azules no respondió, hizo una mueca inconsciente mientras se preguntaba si de verdad podía decir que se divertía.

-No, yo tampoco –soltó en un suspiro el de ojos cafés-, no puedo decir que el ambiente sea malo pero esta gente no me va mucho, tampoco la música. Si te soy sincero no he escuchado una sola canción que sea de mi agrado –negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba de nuevo el vaso desechable con ponche hacia sus labios.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de música? –preguntó Link mientras se apoyaba en la pared, tomando también de su ponche.

Grahim alzó las cejas, ¿cuál era su tipo de música? Eso requería una respuesta compleja, le gustaban muchas cosas como para saber por dónde empezar.

Un lento y seductor golpe de tambor se dejó escuchar por la estancia, acompañado luego de una guitarra sensual y suave como un coqueteo. Grahim comenzó a moverse un poco al ritmo de la música, cerrando los ojos y dejando el sonido apoderarse de todo él. Por fin algo de su agrado. ¡Y vaya canción para llegar a él ahora!

-Esa –respondió absorbido por la canción, mordiéndose los labios de gusto. ¡Dios, cómo le gustaba esa canción!

Link sonrió al verlo completamente hechizado por aquella melodía con vocales lentos como los de un enamorado tratando de recitar palabras dulces mientras está embriagado y aletargado de pasión. No la conocía pero le parecía que sonaba bien, muy bien.

Grahim dejó su vaso en el escritorio en el que momentos antes se había apoyado y avanzó hacia Link casi como si flotara, sus brazos y caderas contoneándose al ritmo de la música, vocalizando mientras lo miraba juguetonamente.

-Ven a mí, bailemos –y dicho esto le quito el vaso de las manos y lo puso en uno de los libreros cercanos, rodeando luego sus caderas, pegando sus cuerpos.

-No… yo… no sé bailar, no creo que… -soltó nerviosamente mientras su cuerpo se quedaba estático.

-Sólo déjate llevar… déjame que te lleve –susurró en su oído de forma que sonó similar a un dulce jadeo. Tomó los brazos de Link y los puso sobre sus hombros, continuando el otro con el rodeo de su cuello, obedeciendo.

No sabía por qué pero se sentía extraño, su ponche no tenía una sola gota de alcohol, y de todos modos le parecía que repentinamente su cuerpo iba aflojándose. Llegó a la conclusión de que era la canción. La canción lo estaba hechizando igual que a Grahim, entrando por sus oídos y fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, quitándole firmeza y bloqueando el normal fluir de sus pensamientos, como alcohol que entraba en su sistema en forma de sonido.

Y juraba que el aliento de Grahim no ayudaba, cantando en un tono bajo y sensual, mientras sus frentes estaban unidas podía oler el aroma de la bebida dulzona inyectada con vodka que el albino había estado tomando. Luego siguió cantando contra su cuello, recorriéndolo y lanzando contra su sensible piel su cálido aliento.

Oh, Grahim…

–Eres tan adorablemente deseable... –lo dijo y ni siquiera supo que lo había hecho, su conciencia estaba completamente dormida. Embelesado por la música y los balanceos torpes pero muy rítmicos del rubio.

Volvió a cantar a unos milímetros de su boca, mirándolo y sonriendo afablemente, dulcemente.

Y Link no pudo más.

Tomó una bocanada de aire cuando pretendía arremeter contra su boca pero se detuvo al igual que su corazón. Echó una mirada a Grahim que había cesado de cantar y susurrar, ahora observándolo con aire confuso mientras su boca permanecía entreabierta, rogante.

Lentamente eliminó la distancia y enredó sus dedos entre los níveos mechones del más alto. Todo al ritmo de la música. Sus caderas unidas no dejaban de moverse, bailaban y se besaban al ritmo de la voz seductora que parecía provenir de todas partes.

Grahim lamió el labio inferior, mordiendo luego, como una forma de pedir entrada, que le fue concedida. Enredó su lengua cuidadosamente con la de su tierno compañero, alejándose de nuevo para volver al baile de labios y profundizar de nuevo, mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban a sentirse curiosas y se hacían cosquillas por todo el torso uno a otro.

El chico más alto avanzó obligando al otro a retroceder, estrellándolo contra la puerta sin causarle mucho daño, distrayendo una mano del cuerpo delineado y suplicante del ojíazul para echar seguro a la puerta. Movió su boca de nuevo a la garganta del otro para besarlo y succionar un poco.

-Creo que me empieza a gustar esta fiesta –jadeó en su cuello siguiendo con algunos mordisqueos.

-La mejor que pueda recordar –añadió Link con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada a un lado, las manos ocultas bajo la remera de Grahim, perdido en la intensidad y delicioso deleite de todos sus otros sentidos, perdido de la misma forma en que estaba el otro, perdidos el uno en el otro.

¡Oh, Dios, pero qué buena canción!

 **Espero que le haya gustado a alguien, lamento si esperaban lemon o algo así. La canción que me sirvió de inspiración y banda sonora fue "Do I wanna know?" de los Artic Monkeys. Jamás pensé que me podrían dar ese efecto xD Creo que me gustó. ¿Reviews? u_u**


End file.
